


Billy's first BJ

by xkittydoll



Category: F is for Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkittydoll/pseuds/xkittydoll
Summary: Bill gets rather intimate with his girly friend ;)I'm warning you now, this is extremely underage (i think they're suppose to be in like 6th-7th grade in the show)





	Billy's first BJ

"Come on," Bridget grabbed his hand and suddenly Bill was being led across the empty soccer field, towards the back end of the school.

"Where are we going?" he complained, worrying they would into trouble if they didn't return to class. He glanced around anxiously to see if anyone was outside or watching.

"Shut up," she squeezed his hand abusively causing him to wince at the pain. "You'll see." 

As soon as they were out of sight, behind the school she had him against the brick wall as she hungrily kissed him, under a shaded off section. She had been dying for this moment since last night. _When he touched me for the first time_ , she thought dreamily. She craved more. Every time she thought of Bill she would let her mind wander, she would dream about his touch—on her most private parts, she would play with herself in bed late at night imagining it was his fingers. But for the first time last night, she got a tiny taste of what it was like. Bill was a shy boy, he just needed a push.

"I need you," she breathed against his mouth between kisses, and Bill felt his blood rush south.  _What has gotten into her?_

He recalled last night when he had her over his house, they had gotten to second base as they made out in some bean bag chairs on the floor of his bedroom. His stomach fluttered when her dainty little fingers touched over his clothed boner for the first time. She had even guided his hand to her small perky chest as they sloppily frenched each other.

"You can put your fingers anywhere you want, Billy," he remembered Bridget had purred into his ear, breaking their kiss for only a few heartbeats. He had never been so turned on before, letting his hands do what they wanted, trailing up her skirt, squeezing her smooth thighs and ass, his once innocent fingers now grazing across the soft, wet part of her panties. _She's so wet for me,_  Bill recalled thinking through a haze of lust. Unfortunately, their intimacy was stopped when Bridget's parent's arrived to pick her up right at the good part. After she left, in order to relieve himself he jerked off to a picture of her, imaging her hand touching him.

The current feeling of her soft lips against a sensitive part of his neck sent a chill down his spine, bringing him out of thought. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she let her fingers play with his soft ginger hair. His breath drew in sharp as she kissed down the side of his throat, teasing him with her tongue.

"I  _need_  you, Billy," Bridget whined again. He loved it when she called him that. No one else called him that, and it was so sexy the way she said it.

He knew just what she wanted, _needed,_ and so he let his hands squeeze the back her thighs tenderly and slowly rise up the skirt of her short little dress, and squeeze her ass, which was thick and round and...wearing lace?

"What's this?" he asked, his eyes round with amazement as he massaged and squeezed her ass, her mouth on his neck.

"New panties," she leaned back to look into his eyes, biting her lip. 

"Wanna let me see?" Bill teased her. God this has got to be one of the kinkiest things a middle school boy could imagine—fooling around, hooking up _at school._

She slowly lifted her skirt revealing sexy black lace panties, and did a little twirl for him.

"Oh, fuck, Bridget," he breathed taking in her developing curves, realizing he was the luckiest kid in school. "You're so beautiful."

She let her body fall against him as she kissed him again deeply, "Touch me, Billy," his hard cock twitched at the sound of her whining for him. He didn't need to be told twice, and his fingers pushed aside her panties revealed her cute little pussy, pink and already wet as fuck, _for him_.

Bill was surprised at what he could do to her, just how wet she was for him.  _I am really that cute?_ He asked himself.

Bridget moaned into her juvenile boyfriend's mouth as his smooth fingers caressed the soft outer lips of her pussy and moved gently over her swollen clitoris. He brushed it with his thumb tenderly at first, producing a gasp from her as he increased pressure and pace, then brought his index finger lower to insert it in her. She gasped again as he pushed it deeper; she was so wet and so tight even just for one of his small boyish fingers, but she moaned more, grinding against his hand, as he tried to fit another finger in.

"That feels so  __ _good_ ," she sighed.

He never thought in a million years he'd be behind the school during class fingering Bridget Fitzsimmons.

Bill could feel his boner uncomfortably pressing against his pants, dying to spring free. The arousal was beginning to grow unbearable. He needed some release. Bridget could sense her boyfriend was in discomfort, especially by the way he crinkled his cute freckled nose as she let her body grind against him—so her fingers found their way to his fly.

"I wanna touch you too," she moaned—begged into his ear, inducing more lust to go to his head. He had never been so turned on, more than the night before obviously, now with his hand up her skirt, fingering her tight, wet pussy, his thumb rubbing against her clit. 

It gets even better, he initially thought. He can't help but be nervous, though. What if his dick wasn't big enough? No girl had ever seen it before. He couldn't figure how he managed to become so intimate with a beautiful girl in such a short amount of time. Bill's response to her question was a quick nod and with that permission, his sexual experience advanced onto the next step. As soon as she reached her small fingers into the hole of his boxers and felt her fingers wrap around and his hard cock, he knew there was no going back. Nothing in his life felt as good as her palm clasped around his dick, and before she even had it out of his pants she was already stroking it and moaning as she rode his fingers.

She pumped his dick for a moment, but it wasn't wet, so she dropped to her knees and Bill was surprised when she swallowed all of his length in her mouth at once, and he let his head fall back and a pleasured groan escaped his mouth. _It just keeps getting better._

 _He's so vocal,_ she smiled at the sound of him, the fact she can make him feel so good, and she teased the head of his cock with her tongue for a moment, then taking it all back in her mouth again earning another raspy groan from him. Her head began to bob up and down on his dick at the perfect pace for him, but she could already tell he wasn't going to last long. He shivered as her fingers caressed his balls, his sack so tight with arousal he was going to blow his load any second. Bridget sloppily sucked on him as if his dick were a popsicle, enjoying every inch of it. He tried to choke back another moan but failed as she let her tongue taste up and down his shaft, squeezing his balls gently and massing them in her soft small hand while her other hand squeezed his little ass.

"Mmmm, Billy, I love your cock," she sighed looking up at him through her long lashes, her lips still pressed to the pink swollen head. 

 _She is way too sexy for me,_ Bill thought, gazing down at his girlfriend before she swallowed his cock again as deep as she could her tongue flicking over his sensitive skin.

As she worked her mouth around him, she could feel him near the back of her throat and _also nearing his climax_.

"I-I'm about to c-cum," Bill whined, his voice cracking, and her pace picked up as she swiftly pumped his hard slippery cock with her hand in perfect moved with her mouth, sending him over the edge and with a pleasured high pitched groan, he busted all over her pretty face.

"Bridget, baby, I didn't mean —" 

But she shook her head with a smile, as she wiped her face clean with the end of her skirt. "It's okay," she sighed dreamily. "I wanted you to cum on my face, Billy," 

"Oh. Okay....anyway, that was amazing," Bill said, zipping his pants back up.

"Come sleep over my house tonight," Bridget said and turned around to walk back to class.

"Okay," Bill said dumbly, still standing there trying to wrap his head around what just actually happened.  _I can't wait to brag to Kevin._


End file.
